The Lost Princess of Asgard
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: After the battle on the Bifrost Bridge Loki is reincarnated as James Potter and lives his life again. after his daughter is born and the attack he disappears. This is the story of his daughter as she goes through life.
1. Prolog

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

The Lost Princess of Asgard

By Sakura the cherry alchemist

Prolog

St. Mungo's, July 31 2000, James was pacing back and forth as Lily was in labor with their first child and was thinking about his life before as Loki and how he was reborn after the fight with Thor that resulted with them destroying the Bifrost Bridge and the next memory he had is being held By Dorea Potter as a baby.

A few minutes later, James heard a loud cry and a nurse came in and told James and Sirius, (he just got there) "It's a girl." James asks the nurse, "Can I see them?" The nurse smiled and stepped away from the door and told Him "Go right ahead" James entered the room.

As James entered the room, and saw the most amazing sight he had ever gazed upon, his darling Lily holding a pink bundle. Transfixed by the sight, James moved in a haze to sit next to his wife. When she noticed his presence, she looked up with a tired but happy smile, her eyes where sparkling while she took in his awestruck expression. Without a word she handed him the precious little bundle that held their child. Their baby girl, had small tufts of raven hair and the same baby blue eyes that all newborns have, they where already showing signs of her mother's emerald hue, similar to her father's original eye color...

At that moment Sirius decided to enter the room. He too found himself captivated with the sight of his best friends' baby girl. After a moment he asked in a soft voice "What are you going to name her?" "Harmony" came James' reply "Harmony Lily Frigga Potter." As he said this, his voice filled with pride at the beautiful little angel he and his wife had created, he know that both Lily and Sirius would understand the true meaning of his daughter's name, for out of all the friends he made in his mortal life, only those two know the about him, about his past as Loki god of mischief

Fifteen months later, James and Lily were sitting in the living room of Godric's Hollow after just putting Harmony to bed..., when they heard the wards go off so James yelled to Lily, "Lily go it's him! Take Harmony and run!" Lily ran to Harmony's nursery while James turned to face the door and watched as it was blown to pieces, he prepared to fire a spell when felt a stunner hit him just as a Killing Curse passed over his head.

Sometime later James woke up and realized that both Lily and Harmony might still be alive, so he ran to Harmony's Nursery where he saw Lily's dead body and no Harmony. He then fell to the ground tears coming form his eyes, the next thing he know he was starting to disappear.

Dumbledore looked sadly down at little Harmony Potter, she'd lost much tonight, her parents, her home, her godfather, all that she had left to her name was an old baby blanket, her worn stuffed stag, and a letter addressed to her aunt. Unfortunately, hers was not the first life ruined by the Dark Lord, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

End of Prolog

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Alright got through the first Ch.

Loki: 'sigh' must you make me a human

Sakura the cherry alchemist: 'giggles' yes, yes I must plus It's not like I'm the first. Now 'turned away from Loki and said' Now the stunner I'm explains here It was Pettigrew, because he didn't want James dead even if he joined Voldemort.


	2. Ch 1

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

Ch. 1: before Hogwarts and Diagon Alley

May 2005  
Harmony was resting in her cupboard after a long day of chores when she heard a car pull into the driveway followed by the angry entrance of her uncle. "Freak!" the man shouted. "Where is that good for nothing freak?"  
Harmony leapt from the thin mattress set along the wall of her cupboard and cowered in the corner, she hadn't heard her uncle so mad in a long time.  
She flinched when her door was thrown open and Vernon's fat face, twisted in hatred and fury, peered down at her "We've been nothing but generous in allowing you to take up space in our home!" Vernon snarled, showering Harmony with spittle and the overpowering stench of booze. "And how do you repay us? By using your freakishness to make me lose my job!"  
Harmony screamed when he grabbed her by her hair, pulled her from her cupboard, and, in a fit of drunken rage, began brutally beating on her.  
"Stop!" Harmony sobbed. "Stop, I'm sorry!"  
"You want it to stop?" Vernon shouted. "Alright, I'll make it stop. Don't worry girl, I'll reunite you with your freakish parents,"  
"No!" Harmony screamed and tried to scramble away, but a viscous blow to the back of her head left her immobile and barely hanging onto consciousness.  
Vernon took advantage of her forced complacency and dragged her out to the driveway. He was muttering madly when he climbed into the car and started it up.  
Harmony was only just conscious enough to realize what Vernon was attempting and that if she didn't gather enough strength to move she would be seeing her parents again a lot sooner than she'd expected. As the car shifted into reverse and began backing up at frightening speeds, she forced herself to ignore her injuries and roll. The flash of triumph she felt lasted right until she heard two sickening cracks and felt blinding pain in both her legs, followed by darkness.

An undetermined amount of time later, Harmony woke up in a sterile white-walled room, nestled in a comfortable bed with a woman with a small nameplate that read Dr. Granger (1) examining her legs. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but fell back with a small gasp when pain lanced through her entire body.  
The soft sound alerted the woman to her return to consciousness. "Hello, dear." she smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Fine." Harmony lied.  
"That's good, no pain? You've acquired quite an extensive amount of injuries, we've managed to heal most of them but..."  
Harmony stiffened when the woman, a doctor she guessed, trailed of guiltily. "But?"  
"I'm sorry, but the damage done to your legs was...very serious. We weren't able to save them." Harmony gasped and carefully maneuvered herself until she could see her legs, or at least where they should have been, they were gone from just above the knee down. She lay back and closed her eyes, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.  
"The police have the man who did this to you in custody, but they'll need your story of what happened, he's severely intoxicated and isn't being of much help."  
Harmony nodded and, with much difficulty, recounted her story, by the time she finished speaking, she had lost her battle against her tears and was crying earnestly. Dr. Granger, who had been recording everything she said on a pad, set her notes aside to reach out to comfort Harmony.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, but we're almost through, the police will need an official statement later, but, until then, would you like some company? My daughter is here to visit her father and I, but I'm sure she would love to spend some time with a girl her age."  
Harmony hesitated for a moment, she didn't have a very good relationship with girls her age thanks to Dudley, but she would love to have someone to talk to, if only to keep her mind off of that day's events.  
"Sure." she finally agreed.  
"Excellent." Dr. Granger smiled.  
"I'll bring her up once I'm done checking your injuries."

Making friends, as it turned out, hadn't been that hard, Hermione was a nice girl, who, unlike most girls her age, didn't spend all of her time talking. She and Harmony spent a few minutes getting to know each other, and then both girls settled down with a book Hermione produced from her bag, Harmony was reading The Alchemist, and Hermione had Twilight. They had been interrupted a little bit into their reading when the police showed up to question her, but they didn't remain for more than an hour.  
"Miss Potter?" Harmony looked up and blinked at the sight of an old man with a long beard and wearing lime green robes standing at the doorway of her room. She scrutinized him, trying to place a name to the familiar face.  
"Do I know you?" she asked, after giving up trying to remember herself. "You look familiar from before them(2)."  
The old man looked surprised. "You remember me?"  
"Albus Dumbledore." the name popped into Harmony's head and suddenly she remembered "Headmaster of Ho-"  
"How is it that you remember me?" Dumbledore interrupted.  
Harmony shrugged. "I remember everything since the day I was born I can't forget anything."  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm so sorry for placing you with those people."

After the accident, Harmony's life changed (for the better) dramatically. Both of the Dursley's were in jail, Vernon for life without parole, and Petunia for ten for accessory and attacking an officer of the law, and Dudley was sent to live with Vernon's sister Marge. Harmony, on the other hand, was adopted by the Tonks', a magical family with a daughter only a few years older than Harmony.  
After her adoption, Harmony slowly began to heal, both physically and emotionally, with the help of her new family and Hermione, who she made sure to keep in contact with. With the fear of retribution from her relatives a thing of the past, Harmony was able to reach her full potential academically wise, she was the top in her year at school and had developed her skills on the computer until she was able to easily hack whatever and whoever she wanted. At the moment she was hacking into SHIELD databases, a super secret government agency she'd found out about completely by accident, and wired all of the speakers at SHIELD bases to play the song City Escape on a loop.  
She was laughing at the SHIELD agents' pathetic attempts at finding and blocking the source of the music when there was a knock at her door and Tonks entered. The older girl took one look at her adopted sisters amused face and smiled knowingly. "City Escape?"  
Harmony nodded and Tonks laughed. "It's time to go mom said your new prosthetics are ready." Harmony smiled in excitement, about a year ago she had designed (5) and given it to the goblins in hopes that they could make them.

After hurriedly preparing for a journey into the wizarding world, Harmony and Tonks flooed directly into Gringotts.  
"Hello," Mrs. Tonks said, approaching the nearest goblin teller, "we're here to see Sharpclaw."  
The goblin peered down at them inquiringly. "Names?"  
"Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, and Harmony Potter-Tonks."  
"Very well, Griphook," the teller motioned for another goblin to join them, "will take you to see him." Griphook nodded to the small group, then motioned for them to follow him, he led them through a door on the far wall of the hall, down a long corridor, and to a large frosted glass door. He knocked sharply and, when he received a curt command to enter, pushed it open.  
"Mrs. Tonks and her daughters are here to see you." Griphook stated to the goblin sitting behind a large desk.  
Sharpclaw nodded "Thank you, Griphook, you may go now."  
Griphook bowed to the elder goblin and then to the three women before leaving the office.  
"Well, Ms. Potter-Tonks," Sharpclaw said, "you've given me quite a challenge with your design, but a years worth of hard work has finally paid off." Sharpclaw reached under his desk and produced two metal prosthetic legs. "Two fully functioning prosthetics that will grow as you do, and they're all yours."  
Harmony felt tears fill her eyes and her hair turn dark blue (4) as she accepted the prosthetics legs "Thank you," she whispered, eagerly replacing her muggle prosthetics with the new ones, "you have no idea how much this means to me."  
"If you don't mind we would like to offer these..."  
"Automail."  
"Automail to veterans of the last war as well as children who, like you, lost a limb to abuse or otherwise."  
Harmony didn't even hesitate before agreeing. "Do it, I want to help others."  
Sharpclaw nodded and actually smiled as Harmony and the Tonks' exchanged a few more words before leaving.

A few months after the visit to Gringotts, Mrs. Tonks was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when two owls carrying thick envelopes glided into the kitchen. "Harmony, Nymphadora," she called up the stairs, "your Hogwarts letters are here!"  
"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Nymphadora shouted hair turning red as she tripped down the stairs.  
Harmony followed close behind, hair bright yellow and laughing at her adopted sister's antics. Both girls collected their letters and Harmony eagerly read her's over, before she penned her acceptance letter.  
"What animal do you want, Harmony?" Mrs. Tonks asked.  
"A cat or maybe and owl."  
"Well let's get going." Mr. Tonks said, entering the room. "If we want to meet the Granger's at Diagon Alley we need to leave now."

"Hello, Minerva." Mrs. Tonks said to the stern woman. "Do you mind if we join you? My youngest is friends with Miss. Granger."  
"Of course not." the woman agreed, before turning to smile kindly at Harmony. "Hello, young lady, I'm afraid I don't know your name."  
"Harmony Potter-Tonks, it's nice to see you again Professor Minnie."  
McGonagall gasped "How do you know that nickname?"  
"I remember everything from the moment I was born, I used to call you Minnie when I was a baby."  
McGonagall smiled sadly but led them into the Leaky Cauldron with a purposeful gait.

As the large group entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harmony noticed a frightening looking man who had a missing eye, a disturbing amount of scars, and a chunk of his nose missing, wrap up in a conversation with the bartender, Tom, before limping over to speak with a man a few tables down. But when Tom noticed the arrival of Professor McGonagall, the Tonks, and the Grangers he called out to the man "Hey, Moody, look who just showed up." he said. "The girl you were just saying you wanted to meet."  
The frightening man Harmony now knew to be Moody, focused his gaze on their group, or more specifically, on Harmony, then limped over to where they were loitering in the doorway.  
"Harmony Tonks?" he said in a low, growling voice.  
"Yes."  
"I was just telling Tom how much good your prosthetic limbs have done me. I only just got one to replace the older one I've had since I lost my leg in the war."  
Harmony smiled and ducked her head bashfully. "Your welcome, sir. But the goblins really did most of the work, I just drew up the plans and left them to do all of the heavy lifting."  
Moody laughed gruffly and looked approvingly to the elder Tonks' "Modest little thing, ain't she?"  
The Tonks' nodded and laughed. "One of her better qualities."  
After exchanging a few more words, Moody went back to his table and Grangers, Tonks', and Professor McGonagall made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
The Grangers were suitably awestruck by the whimsical little marketplace, but Harmony, who'd been to Diagon Alley dozens of times, only spared the street a passing glance before looking down at her supply list. "We should probably head to Gringotts first, grab a few galleons, then head over to Madam Malkins." she suggested.  
And that's exactly what they did, the visit to Gringotts was a quick affair, Harmony collected several handfuls of gold from her trust fund then rejoined the group, all of whom trouped over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
When they entered the little shop, it was to find that someone was already being fit for robes, a pale-faced boy, with slicked back blond hair who looked to be the same age as them.  
"Hello." Harmony greeted cheerfully. "Are you being fit for Hogwarts robes as well?"  
The boy nodded "Yes. I'll be a first year."  
"Us too. I'm Harmony Tonks by the way."  
"And I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione piped in.  
"Draco Malfoy." the boy smiled politely. "What house do you think you'll be in."  
Harmony and Hermione shared a glance before saying in unison. "Ravenclaw."  
"You?" Hermione asked.  
"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."  
"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you're all done dearie." Draco hopped off of the stool, but turned around before leaving to smile and wave at the two girls still being measured "I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." he said. "Maybe we'll end up in Ravenclaw together."

"

After they finished being fit for their robes and visiting most of the stores to pick up their supplies, they stopped at the Magical Menagerie to look for pets, Hermione was looking at the cats while Harmony was looking at the owls, when she felt a tug, she followed it to find a silver and white egg that was sitting on a pillow.  
"Do you feel a pull young lady?" Harmony turned and looked at the sales clerk who had appeared behind her.  
"Yes, sir," she said, "I do."  
"That right there is the egg of an ice phoenix, tomorrow it will be exactly eleven years since it has appeared. Why don't you pick it up and see if it will hatch for you?"  
Harmony nervously reached out and scooped the egg into her hands, the moment she picked it up there was a soft cracking noise, then the egg crumbled, leaving a small, featherless bird chirping curiously in her hands.  
"It seems you found your familiars Miss..."  
"Tonks." Harmony answered, reverently stroking a finger over the little bird's head.  
"Well, Miss. Tonks, come with me and we can collect some things for her."  
"Well what is this?" Mrs. Tonks said, joining Harmony at marveling at her baby phoenix. "You came looking for an owl or cat and found a phoenix."  
Harmony's hair turned a dark shade of pink. "Mum!"(5)  
Mrs. Tonks laughed softly "What are you going to name her?"  
Harmony studied the phoenix for a moment, and then said, "Hedwig." (6)  
"Hedwig it is then." Harmony and Mrs. Tonks collected everything they would need for Hedwig, then left the pet store to move onto the wand shop.  
As Harmony and the others entered Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander appeared from behind some of the shelves and said "Ah Miss. Potter-Tonks and Miss..."  
"Granger." Hermione told him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, who will be going first?"  
"I guess I will." Hermione said, taking a step forward. It didn't take long to find Hermione a wand, she was a fairly easy customer. And then it was Harmony's turn who was a decidedly less easy customer. It took several long minutes and a couple dozen wands before she found the one that fit her.  
"Dogwood with an Ice Phoenix tail feather core go with offensive, defensive, and Healing magic." Ollivander said.

End Ch.1

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Ok I know the first part of the chapter is not something I usually do but I need the Durslys' out of the way but didn't want to kill them plus I actually planed for Harmony to lose her legs', I know that sounds horrible but It's part of the plot, sorta.

Author Notes:

(1) Yes this is Hermione's mother I know she's a dentist but in this story she's an emergency doctor so Hermione and Harmony could be friends before Hogwarts

(2) Dursleys', she bracksdown whenever she hears their last name

(3) think Automail(Don't own) but has a sensor inside to work and grows with you (Magic)

(4) just her hair changes nothing else

(5) Mum for Mrs. Tonks, Mom for when she talks about Lily.

(6) Yes people that's Hedwig I can't stand what happens to her in the book and movie so I made her a phoenix


	3. Ch 2 Year 1 part 1

Harmony: Poll on profile for main pairing

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers.

Ch. 2: Hogwarts first year part 1

The Grangers and the Tonks arrived at Platform 9 3/4 through the portal from Kings Cross, almost immediately upon their arrival Mrs. Tonks spotted a family of red heads and led the group over to them "Molly, it's so good to see you again."  
Mrs. Weasley turned and smiled when she saw Mrs. Tonks "Andromeda, it's been awhile." her eyes fell on Hermione and Hermione "And who are these two lovely young ladies?"(1)  
"This is my youngest daughter Harmony and her best friend Hermione."  
"It's nice to meet you two." Molly smiled "We better get going, the train should be leaving any minute now."

After bidding their parents and families goodbye, Hermione, Harmony, and Tonks climbed onto the train and began walking through the carriages, looking for an empty compartment. The three girls eventually found one only occupied by two girls, one pink cheeked blonde and a brown-eyed red-haired girl.  
"Hi," Hermione greeted the two after Tonks departed to find her friends "do you mind if we join you?"  
"Of course not." The red-head said "My name is Susan Bones and this is my friend, Hannah Abbot."  
Hannah greeted the three newcomers, but then turned her focus on Harmony "How did you get your hair like that?" She asked, gesturing to Harmony's long, pink streaked black hair.  
"I have a partial metamorphosis ability," Harmony explained "I can change my hair in any way possible." And just to demonstrate she allowed her hair to grow down to her knees and changed it all pink, then back to normal.  
As both Hannah and Susan laughed in delight the door slipped open and a pudgy faced, blonde haired boy entered "Hi...can-can I sit here?"  
"It's been awhile, Neville." Susan said  
"It has." Neville agreed, he walked nervously into the compartment, but as he did he stumbled, his watch caught onto Harmony's jeans and tore them just enough to give everyone a glance at her prosthetic leg. Susan, Hannah, and Neville gasped in shock.  
"What happened to your leg?" Susan asked.  
Harmony gulped and looked away, her hair turned a deep dark blue and tears began running down her face. Hermione pulled her friend into a hug as she explained to others "Harmony was adopted by the Tonks when she was four, before that she was abused by her aunt and her family, her uncle ran her over with his car. He and his wife are now in jail."  
By the time Hermione had finished speaking, Susan and Hannah were in tears and Neville looked absolutely furious. As the three were struggling to recuperate, the door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartments "Hello, Harmony, Hermione," he said, then turned to politely greet the other three. He seemed to notice the tension in the room, but wisely did not comment "Ms. Bones, Ms. Abbot, Mr. Longbottom. Do you mind if I join you?"  
Harmony looked at Draco calmly, though there were still tears in her eyes, and nodded.  
"So what house do you think guys you'll be in?" Draco asked in an attempt to lighten the somber mood "I'm pretty sure I'll be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."  
"Ravenclaw, most likely." Harmony said.  
"Ravenclaw for me as well." Hermione nodded.  
Susan and Hannah exchanged glances "Hufflepuff." they said in unison.  
"Gryffindor, I hope" Neville said "But most likely Hufflepuff."  
"Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you(2)" Harmony pulled out her cellphone (3) and looked down at the text flashing across the screen, it was from Tonks.  
"You might want to start getting changed now."  
Harmony sent a quick thanks to Tonks, then turned to the others "Tonks said we should start getting changed now."  
Everyone aside from Hermione were giving the phone weird looks, but quickly shook it off and nodded their agreement. Neville and Draco left the compartment for the loo, while the girls pulled their uniforms from their trunks.  
"There's not enough space for all four of us to change at the same time." Harmony said "I'll get changed in the loo."  
"Your pant leg is still ripped, I'll go." Hermione said, then left the compartment before Harmony could protest.  
Susan closed the blinds to the windows before the three girls turned their backs to each other and quickly changed. Just as everyone finished changing and had settled back down in their compartment, the train pulled to a stop at the Hogsmeade station and they disembarked.

As Harmony and the others gathered in the station, the giant man Hagrid called for the new students "Firs Years! Firs' Years over here!" the First years nervously made their way to his side and looked up at him expectantly "C'mon follow me" he said cheerfully "any more firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"  
Harmony and the other first years followed after Hagrid, a few, slipped and stumbled on the way down the steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of them because of the thick trees.  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
The narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake, its windows sparkling in the starry night, was a castle with many turrets and towers.  
"Oooh," the first years chorused.  
"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid said, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harmony gulped and looked at the water (4) then got in with Hermione, Neville and Draco.  
"Everyone in." shouted Hagrid, who was in a boat by himself "Right then- FORWARD!"  
All the little boats started to move forward at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, too busy taking in the sight of magnificent castle approaching to make banal conversation.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff, they all bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that had a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, they then clambered out onto rocks and pebbles  
Hagrid lead them up a passageway in the rock lamp lighting the way, they came out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a fight of stone step and crowded around a huge, oak front door.  
Hagrid turned from the door and asked "Everyone here?" when no one said anything Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked tree times. The door swung open at once, Professor McGonagall, in a emerald-green robes stood there, she looked stern as always and Harmony knew not to not cross her from a few memories of when her father did, she shivered at the thought of it.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall told him and pulled the door open and let everyone in, the entrance hall was huge. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling as was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stoned floor. Harmony and the others could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right.- the rest of the school must already be here but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together then they would usually have done, peering.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall smiling, then continued "The start-of-term banquet will begin soon but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will become your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
She stopped before continuing "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each or you will credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school I suggest you all smarten yourselfs up as much as you can while you can while you are waiting.  
She then turned towords the door and said to them "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait here." she then left the chamber.  
After a short wait, Harmony and her group were met by a green haired brown-eyed girl with a strange necklace around her neck(5), and a red hair, freckle faced boy who were discussing the sorting.  
"My brothers said it would be some sort of test, I think. " the redheaded boy said "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."  
Harmony looked at them and giggle along with Hermione and looked at the and Hermione were discussing the sorting when several people behind them screamed.  
"What the..." Harmony turned and gaped along with her friends, as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one anther and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..."  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserve? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost... I say, what are you all doing here?"  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
Nobody answered but Harmony giggled.  
"New students?" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"  
A few people nodded mutely.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."  
Just then Professor McGonagall came back into the chamber and said "Move along now The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." and One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years "and follow me."  
Harmony felt her nerves flare up as she slid into line behind Draco who turned and smiled reassuringly at her. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hal. It was lit by thousands of thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the four long tables where the rest of the student where sitting. These tables, were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall, the hundreds of faces staring at them at them like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight did nothing to soothe Harmony's nerves. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harmony looked over to the Table with the a yellow and black with a badger, and saw Tonks smiling at her and she smiled back. She then looked at the ceiling and saw velvety ceiling dotted with stars and remembers it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. She then looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it stool she put a wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.  
Harmony noticed that everyone was looking at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself of you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you aught to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Were dwell the brave at heart,  
Set Gryffindor apart;|  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you're a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind:  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your true friends.  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm the Thinking Cap

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each to each of the four house and then became quite again.  
Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she paused the called out "Abbott, Hannah!"  
Harmon watched as Hannah walked over to the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and it said "Hufflepuff!"  
The table that Tonks was sitting at cheered and clapped as Hannah sat down at the Hufflepuff table Harmony saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot Terry!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
The table with the blue and bronze banner with a raven on it, clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
Brocklehurst, Mandy" the green haired girl from earlier sat on the stool  
"Gryffindor" the table in the far left with the red and gold banner with a lion on it, exploded with cheers.  
"Brown, Lavender" was also put into Gryffindor, she got the same reaction as Mandy.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin, the table in the far right with the green and silver banner with a snake on it, clapped politely for their new member.  
"Finch-Fletghley, Justin"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Finnigan, Seamus!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Granger, Hermione"  
"Ravenclaw!" Harmony, Draco, Susan, and Hannah clapped along with the other Ravenclaw.  
"Longbottom, Neville" who looked nervous as he walked up to the stool and almost tripped as he did.  
"Gryffindor!" Harmony and the others clapped along with the other Gryffindor.  
"MacDougal, Morag!"  
"Slythrin"  
"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco walked up to the to the stool and looked at Harmony with a smile as the hat touched his head  
"Ravenclaw!" The hall was quite for a second before the Ravenclaw table applauded as Draco sat next to Hermione.  
Moon, Lee!" (7) a boy with Brown hair and blue eyes and another strange necklace around his neck walked up to the stool.  
"Gryffindor!"  
..."Nott"... "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" ... then "Perks, Sally-Anne"... And then at last  
"Potter-Tonks Harmony" A few people gasped or whispered to themselves, as Harmony walked up to the stool.  
As soon as the hat was placed on her head she heard a voice in her head say  
"Well Ms. Potter-Tonks you are very hard to place you could easily fit into all of the houses, you are a genius if you count hacking into a government agency and haven't got caught yet and managed to get your laptop and cellphone to run magic and your legs, you're also very loyal and hardworking again look at the people you've helped with the prosthetic limbs that you've help create, next we have your ambitious side that your brave side go hand in hand you don't stop when you now your right and don't backdown unless yourself or your friends are in seriously in danger. Where do you think you should be put Ms. Potter-Tonk"  
Harmony thought about it for a moment then told the hat in her head "Ravenclaw"  
The hat chuckled and then told her "Also, M's Potter-Tonks, I think you should speak to the Headmaster about the night your parents died and what you saw."  
Harmony nods and tells the hat "Alright Mr. Hat I well as soon as I can."  
The hat chuckles and then said "Alright then better be RAVENCLAW"

End of Ch. 2

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Ok here's the next Ch. I want to thank AnarchicMuse for being my bata.

Auther's note:

(1) The Tonks haven't seen the Weasley's since they adopted Harmony because she was so shy she only talked to them and the Granger's for the first few years

(2) Complicated by Avril Lavigne (I was listening to it when I wrote this part. (I do not own))

(3) She managed to get her laptop hers and the Tonks families phones and a small portable Internet connection to run on magic or a battery depending on the area with a rune from a book Tonks showed her (There was no way she was going to be away for her laptop for more than a few hours at most.)

(4) Her legs are metal so if she fell in she would sink if she fell no matter what spells are on her legs.

(5) I decided since I don't now what half the people look like or names in most of the years, I'll bring in Some of my OCs from other story or more noticeable character from games or anime as ether background character or prefects, this is Emily Harmonia my OC from Black and White Next Gen.

(6) She and the person with the last name Moon will be moved to Gryffindor to take Harmony and Hermione's place in Gryffindor, along with someone going to Slytherin for Draco which is MacDougal even though she's a girl.  
(7) I know Moon is a girl but for this story Moon is a boy and Another of my OCs from Black and White Next Gen. Lea


	4. Ch, 3 Year 1 Part 2

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 3 year 1 part 2

The hall was silent for several long seconds, and then the Ravenclaws burst into applause, as Harmony moved to sit next to her friends a few actually reached out to shake her hand. Draco smiled and slid over so that she could sit between Hermione and himself. After the rest of the students were sorted the Headmaster stood up. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see them all there, and said,  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweek! Thank you"  
A female with long red hair and brown eyes with a red bow tied around her neck(1), that sit across from Harmony rolled her eyes and looked at the first years across from her and smiled, and said, "Hello I'm Mitsuru Kirijo I'm the head girl, the girl next to me is Aura Seta"(2)  
a female who looked about 3 or 4 years younger than Mitsuru with long Brown almost black hair, brown eyes, a butterfly shaped birthmark on her neck, a necklace in the shape of a butterfly around her neck, and a pair of red headphones also around her neck.  
Harmony looked at the headphones and told Aura "I could probably get your Ipod or mp3 player to work in magical areas, for a small price of course."  
Mitsuru and Aura exchanged glances with each other than looked to Harmony "Can you do laptops and cellphones?" Mitsuru.  
Harmony nodded.  
Hermione giggled "Harmony can't live without her laptop or internet connection so she looked through her sisters old Ancient Runes textbooks and created a rune to convert the magic in the area to electricity."  
Mitsuru nods with a smile and told Harmony was about to say something but decided to wait in till later.

After dessert the Headmaster stood up and said,  
"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."  
he paused then continued, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of the older students would be well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a pair of red-haired twins.  
He then continued "I have also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor-corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
He then stopped for a second then continued "And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Harmony noticed that the teachers smile became fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words'  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune." Harmony picked Tale as Old as Time, Dumbledore then continued, "and off we go!"  
and the school bellowed  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do you're best,we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot  
Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the red-headed twins from earlier were left singing, horribly off-key and to a slow funeral march. With all the people who were singing off-key it hurt Harmony's ears and made her winced.  
After they finished the headmaster stood up and sighed wistfully, "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all here! And now, bed time. Off you trot!"  
A male with red-haired and green eyes (3) led them to the Ravenclaw dorms as they walked to the dorms they passed many portraits watching the first years, or were visiting other portraits and talking to one another.  
After they made it to a door, that had no handle or keyhole; nothing but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.  
The prefect then told the first years "Alright here's the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms the way to get in is to answer a riddle."  
the eagle on the knocker then asked "I have every color, but no gold  
What am I"  
A few of the first years tried to answer but no one got it right then Harmony said "You're a rainbow." The other first years all looked at her then gasped as the eagle said "Correct." Then the door swung opened and the first years and the prefect entered the common room, the Ravenclaw common room was a wide circular room. Graceful arched windows punctured the walls which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases and a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.  
The statue stood beside a door that led, that Harmony thought, lead to the dormitories above,. Just then the prefect stopped next to one of the tables, and Harmony noticed that all the other Ravenclaw students where there and sitting at the tables, then the prefect said "Hello My name is Shuichi Minamino but everyone calls me Kurama I am the fifth year Male prefect and this is the female fifth year prefect Aura Taisho" a female with black with silver strips in her hair and blue eyes(4) she smiled at the first years and said "Hello I'm Aura." Then Kurama said "Flitwick should be here in a few minutes to talk with everyone so make yourself comfortable." Harmony, Draco, and Hermione sat together at one of the tables and waited for professor Flitwick to come.  
A few minutes later professor Flitwick came in and said "Hello everyone and welcome to the first years to Ravenclaw the house of intelligence. Now unlike the other houses who have dorms where the all the boys or girls in the same year dorm room depending on your gender, but here in Ravenclaw you only have 1 room-mate and he or she will be your room-mate in till you either graduate or become prefect, you will be sharing a room with the person for the next 5 to 7 years, so pick carefully." Harmony looked over at Hermione who nods and tells her "Yes I'll be your room-mate." Draco looked around and saw that Terry Boot was the only male left and asked "Do you want to be room-mate." Terry nods. Then Professor Flitwick then said "Good looks like everyone has picked someone now everyone but Ms. Potter-Tonks and the prefects and head girl go to bed."  
After everyone but Harmony the prefects and Mitsuru went to bed, Professor Flitwick looked at Harmony and asked her, "Ms. Potter-Tonks could you show everyone here your legs?"  
Harmony looked away tears in her eyes, as she pulled up the uniform to reveal her prosthetic legs and the prefects and Mitsuru gasped but didn't ask how she lost her legs which Harmony was grateful for.  
Harmony then looked at Professor Flitwick and told him "Professor I need to see the Headmaster soon it's about that night." Flitwick nodded and told Harmony and the others, "Alright Ms. Potter-Tonks. Now you should all go to bed." after Harmony and the others went to bed, Professor Flitwick left.

A little while later in the Headmaster's office, the teachers where sitting around waiting for Flitwick when he entered the Headmaster said "Well it seems we have a few surprise sorting this year." the heads-of-housees nod and then Dumbledore looked at Minerva and the other heads-of-houses asked "How are the first years doing."  
Minerva then told him "the Gryffindor are doing fine. Though a few may be homesick"  
Snape looked annoyed and said, "The Slytherin's are ok but I think a few of the half-bloods first years are be abused by either their parents or guardian." The others looked sad and then Dumbledore asked him sadly, "Have you taken them to Poppy?" Snape nodded and told Dumbledore "I did, but most will not talk about it like always."(5) All of the teachers nodded.  
Then Sprout continued, "The Hufflepuffs are good but some are homesick." the others nodded  
Then the others looked at Flitwick and he laughed "The Ravenclaws are doing just fine... Ms. Potter-Tonks wants to talk to you Headmaster, she said it's about that night." Dumbledore nodded "Tell her I'll speak with her tomorrow after class. Now you all have class to teach tomorrow."  
All the teachers left, and Dumbledore looked sad at Fawkes the phoenix and said "I know she has an excellent memory but I didn't think she remembered that night."  
The Sorting Hat then said "She remembers that and more, it's like she said, she remembers everything, and if what I saw was correct an innocent man has been in Azkaban for ten years." Dumbledore looked at the hat in shock.  
The next morning Harmony, Draco, and Hermione were sitting at the Ravenclaw table when Hannah, Susan, and Neville came over to them.  
"Can we sit with you?" Hannah asked.  
Harmony smiled "Sure, I don't think it's against the school rules."  
When Professor Flitwick came over to hand out schedules, he smiled at the diverse group of students"Ms. Potter-Tonks the Headmaster has agreed to talk to you after your classes." He then looked at the non-Ravenclaws and told them "Your schedules are with your Heads-of-Houses." The others nod and went to go get their schedules.

Later that day after classes Harmony was being led to the Headmasters office by Professor Flitwick, when they came to a stone gargoyle, Professor Flitwick then said "Kit Kat" the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As Harmony and Professor Flitwick stepped onto it, Harmony heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, untill at last, slightly dizzy, Harmony saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. When They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, Professor Flitwick knocked on the door and It opened to reveal a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old Headmasters, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed shelf, and, sitting on a shelf was the Sorting Hat.  
Harmony then noticed a fire phoenix in the corner and walked over to it and started to pet him and said "What a beautiful phoenix." The phoenix thrilled and a cough was heard throughout the room and Harmony looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore and two others one a woman with a square-jawed, gray hair with a monocle and the other was a portly little man with rumpled grey hair in a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long travelling cloak, pointed purple boots, a green bowler hat, and a silver pocket watch.  
"I hope you don't mind," Professor Dumbledore said by way of greeting "but I thought the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement should be present for this.  
Harmony nodded and turned to the female and said "It's good to see you again Madam Bones," she then turned to the man and said "I'm sorry if I don't now your name."  
The Minister nodded and said "I'm Cornelius Fudge, Ms. Potter-Tonks."  
"You said you want to speak about that night." Dumbledore said.  
"Yes, I want to tell you the real events of that night." The others in the room nod and Harmony continued "From what I remember Sirius came to our home and told my parents that they should switch secret keepers because he was the obvious choice, so he suggested Peter Pettigrew. It took a bit of convincing, but eventually they switched the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter."  
"Are you positive that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper?" Madam Bones asked.  
Harmony "I'm positive. Anyway, the night Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, Dad stayed behind to fight him off while Mom took me to my nursery and barricaded us in, but Voldemort blasted his way into the room. My mom begged for my life, begged that he leave me and kill her instead, and he did, after he killed her he turned his wand on me and sent the killing curse at me but a green and gold barrier appeared around me, the curse bounced off of it and hit him and he turned to ash. The next thing that I saw was Pettigrew, he placed a Notice-Me-Not spell and a spell to hide something on my forehead, then he banished the ashes and robes and took Voldemort's wand. Hagrid and Sirius showed up not long after, Sirius begged Hagrid to give me to him, but he didn't, I was taken to Privet Drive and you all know what happened after that."  
There was shocked silence for several long moments as everyone processed the information. Finally Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
"May I try something to see if we can see what's on your head?" Harmony nodded and Dumbledore cast "Finite Incantatem." It hit her and suddenly a lighting bolt shape scare appeared on her forehead and the others gasp as they saw it. Harmony looked away her hair was now pink with embarrassment.  
"Is this enough to grant Sirius a trial?" Dumbledore asked.  
Fudge nodded "Don't worry Ms. Potter-Tonks, Mr. Black will get a trial within the week." Harmony nodded and then left the room.

The Monday after school started, Harmony, Draco, Hermione, Hannah and Susan walked down to the dungeons for Potions lessons. The classroom was colder than up in the main part of the castle. As Professor Snape called the students names he stopped for a second on Harmony's name and sneered but didn't say anything, after he finished calling the names.  
He then looked up and said, You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper of death." After the speech most of the Ravenclaws were writing it down.  
When Professor Snape asked Harmony suddenly"Potter-Tonks, What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Harmony looked up and answered "It makes a very powerful sleep potion called Draught of Living Death, sir."  
Professor Snape flawlessly hid his surprise and shot off another question "Where would you look if I told you find me a bezoar?"  
"In the stomach of a goat or any potions storage it if it;s an emergency and don't have time to find a goat, sir."  
Professor Snape nodded approvingly "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"  
"Nothing sir, they're the same plant also commonly known as aconite."  
"Correct five points to Ravenclaw." Snape turned to glare at the rest of the class "Why aren't the rest of you writing this down?"  
As the students scrambled to pull out parchment and quill, he waved his wand, writing began scrawling across the board "Instructions are on the board, you have until the end of class to finish the potion, bottle it up, put your name on it, then place it on my desk."  
A few minutes before the end of class, Harmony bottled up her potion and put her potion on the professor's desk. Professor Snape took a few moments inspecting it, before looking to Harmony "Stay behind after class, I wish to speak with you and a few others."  
Harmony nodded and sat back down next to Hermione. After the bell rang everyone but Harmony, Hermione, Draco, and a male Hufflepuff, who she soon learned was named Justin Finch-Fletchley, left.  
"I have requested you all remain behind," Professor Snape said. "because all of your potions were perfect. I would like for you to join a special group of students that meet every Saturday here in this class room."(6)  
The group of students exchanged glances and then nodded.  
"Very well, you will receive more information at a later date. Dismissed."

End of Ch. 3

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Ok here's the Ch. The next is Sirius' trail and Halloween.

(1) Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3 (don't own)

(2) My OC from P3P P4: Aura.

(3)Shuichi aka Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho (Don't own)

(4) a human and not blind version of my OC from The Blind Princess of the West.

(5) I'll go more into this later.

(6) I thought it would be a good idea for Harmony to join a club. Plus she can meet a few people from Slytherin in her year.


	5. Ch 4 Year 1 part 3

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 4: Year 1 part 3

Harmony was petting a now fully grown Hedwig, who was perched on her leg, next to Hermione and Tonks in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for Professor Dumbledore to get there so they so they could go to Sirius' trial.  
"Harmony are you ready for this?" Tonks asked.  
Harmony nodded and put one of her earphones into her ear to listen to music, to calm down.  
Tonks laughed "You want to prank Fury again to relieve the stress?"  
Harmony smiled and nodded, then pulled out her laptop and portable internet connector. She booted them up and easily hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D system, as she was deciding what song to choose, when she noticed someone else hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D but rather poorly and was kicked out the next minute, she picked City Escape again she decided to record the reaction and follow the other hacker and then a male voice said (1) "Hello Ms. or Mr., If you do not give a reason for Hacking into Starks' Industries I will kick you out."  
Harmony then got out a pair of headphones with a mike attached to it to her laptop and said "Hello Mr..."  
The man said "Jarvis, Ms..."  
Harmony laughed "Call me Lily for now. And the reason I hacked into Stark Industries because I was following a trail to from S.H.I.E.L.D to there."  
Just then another man voice came through her headphones "WHAT YOU FOLLOWED MY TRAIL FROM THEM!"  
Harmony laughs and told him "Don't worry I'm not with them. I'm just a fellow hacker. Who loves to annoy Fury."  
The second man laughed "Well anyone who loves to annoy Fury is good in my book."  
Just then Dumbledore entered the room and Harmony said "I need to go I'll contact you later." She then stopped both the connection with Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D, making sure she did not leave a trace of evidence she was there.  
She then closed her laptop and took off the headphones she then put them into a bag that she always has on her, and looked at Dumbledore who said "The Trial will be starting soon."  
He then noticed Hedwig and smiled, then said "Ms. Potter-Tonks you have a beautiful Ice Phoenix. I would like to talk about her later but we need to go if we want to get to the trial on time." Harmony, Tonks and Hermione nodded and then Flooed the Ministry of Magic and made their way down to Courtroom 10(2), the courtroom was an enormous room with dark stone walls dimly lit by torches. Benches filled with people that there to watch the trial ran along each wall, and at the head of the room was the tallest bench filled with many shadowy figures.  
Harmony and Tonks, followed Dumbledore to the lower set of benches where a tall, bald, black man with broad shoulders and a single gold hoop earring, was sitting, Dumbledore then asked the man "Oh, Kingsley, do you mind if these three young ladies sit with you during the trial?"(3) Kingsley nodded and the girls sat down, and Dumbledore when to the higher benches.  
A few minutes later the Minister Fudge walked in and over to the higher benches and after he sat down he said "Welcome, today we are correcting a wrong that the last minister caused(4)."  
This caused an uproar from both the upper and lower set of benches and Dumbledore had to use his wand to create loud bangs just to get everyone to be quite.  
Once everyone had settled down Fudge then continued "We'll be giving Sirius Black a trial. Aurors please bring the accused into the courtroom." the aurors brought in a decent, although incredibly thin, Sirius Black.  
Mrs Tonks entered the courtroom with him "Andromeda Tonks," she said clearly "for the defense." Fudge nodded and the trail began.  
Harmony watched as both lawyers presented their cases, though the defense clearly wining, they sealed the deal when Mrs. Tonks said "My client wishes for the use of veritaserum to once and for all prove his innocence." The crowd gasped and Fudge nodded his assent, an auror brought in a vial of veritaserum and administered three drops to him.  
When his eyes glazed over Fudge looked at Madam Bones who asked "What is your full name?"  
" Sirius Orion Black"  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
"No." this caused a lot of shouting  
"Where you the Potter's secret keeper?"  
"No"  
"Who was?"  
"Peter Pettigrew" that caused gasps from the crowd and caused Harmony to smile.  
"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and the thirteen muggles?"_  
_"No I didn't, Pettigrew killed the muggles and staged his death."  
"How did he stage his death?"  
"He is an unregistered animagus in the form of a rat. He exploded the street, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat and scurried of into the sewers"  
A few minutes later, after both sides had finished with their closing statement, the Wizengamot gathered to discuss the verdict. After several long minutes, they separated.  
"The Wizengamot finds Mr. Black innocent of all charges." Fudge declared. "The court awards Sirius Black fifteen thousand galleons for each year spent in Azkaban."

After the trial Harmony and the others waited for Sirius to came out of the courtroom along with Dumbledore and Mrs. Tonks, and as they came out of the courtroom Harmony tackled Sirius into a hug, and also knocking him over at the same time, yelling "Padfoot."  
Sirius laughed "Harmony it's good to see you again but can you get off me you're crushing me."  
Just then everyone heard laughing and turned around to see a man that was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes, he also looked very ill and exhausted, and though he was quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey, who said "well Padfoot seems she remembers you." that set everyone but Sirius and Harmony off in laugher. It got worse when Harmony looked up and saw the man and then tackled him as well, also making him fall to the floor, and yelled "Moony."  
Now it was Sirius turn to laugh "looks like I'm not the only one Moony" Hermione and Tonks were now on the ground because they were laughing so hard. Dumbledore then said "Ms. Potter-Tonks you should probably let Mr. Lupin go, if we want to beat the reporters." Harmony let Remus go and looked embarrassed her hair turned pink again and said "Sorry Professor." Harmony and Professor Dumbledore then called Hedwig and Fawkes and flashed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

After Fawkes and Hedwig flashed them into Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "Why don't we let Ms. Potter-Tonks talk alone with Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." The others nod and everyone but Harmony, Sirius, and Remus left the room.  
Sirius then hugged Harmony and said "Harmony I'm so sorry for leaving you right after your parents were killed." Harmony hugged him back and said "It's ok Padfoot I remember that you tried to get me from Hagrid that night." Sirius nodded (5)  
Remus looked surprised and asked "How do you remember us?"  
Harmony nodded and said "I remember everything Moony that's how Padfoot got his trial."  
Remus looked surprised  
After a few seconds Sirius said "Harmony I need to tell you and Remus something about your father that might surprise both of you but you must promise to not interrupt me"  
After both Harmony and Remus promised not to interrupt him Sirius, first he made sure they where alone (6) and when he was they where alone, he told them "Now I know this might sound crazy but I want you both to know that when James first told me this me and Lily made him swear an Unbreakable Vow that he was telling the truth after he told us." that caught both Harmony and Remus by surprise and then he continued "Harmony your father was the reincarnation of Loki god of mischief or that's what he thinks happened he wasn't sure exactly what happened, but from what he remembered he and his brother, Thor, got into this huge fight on something called the Bifrost Bridge in Asgard and broke it with him on it, he fell into the darkness the next thing he remembered was being in the arms of Dorea Potter."  
"My second middle name(7)." Harmony shock  
Remus looked at her in confusion and Sirius nodded "Harmony's full name is Harmony Lily Frigga Potter."  
"Potter-Tonks." Harmony corrected. "The Tonks legally adopted me when I was four."  
Both Sirius and Remus looked surprised and confused at this revelation. "Why did they adopt you when you were four and not earlier?"  
Harmony looked away tears in her eyes, her hair turned dark blue"I'll tell you," she said. "but please don't make me say their names. Last time I did I had a breakdown." That made both Remus and Sirius look at each other and then nod.  
"Alright, I was given to mom's sister after my parents were killed and well they abused me from day one." That made both Sirius and Remus growl, Remus' eyes flashed red for a moment (8) "I live with them until I was four. About two months before my fifth birthday my uncle, lost his job, he blamed me for it and nearly beat me to death, and when he'd had enough of that, he tried to run me over with his car. If I hadn't been semi-conscious and moved when I did I wouldn't be here today." She was rubbing her legs as she said this, something that drew Remus' attention.  
Harmony looked away and said "I lost both of my legs that day. I only managed to move enough so that the car hit just above both my knees." Harmony then lifted up her paint legs to reveal her prosthetic legs. That made Remus crush the edge of Professor Dumbledore desk and Sirius walked over to Harmony and hugged her and as she started to really cry her eyes out, said "It's ok now little one they can't hurt you anymore." he then began to hum a song he remembered Lily, that James taught her that he remembered Frigga singing when he and Thor were little, always singing to Harmony when she would cry, which made her fall asleep surprisingly fast and her hair became fully black as she slept.  
Sirius then looked up at Remus and whispered "I can't belive that still works." Remus nodded.  
Professor Dumbledore chose that minute to come in and saw the scene and said "If you want I can have the have the House Elfs set up a guest room." Sirius looked at Harmony and noticed that she had a death grip on his robes nodded. Just then Hedwig appeared with Harmony's stuffed stag, that was in surprisingly good condition, and handed it to Sirius who gave it to Harmony who let him go and held on to the stuffed animal. Dumbledore then called a house elf and told him to get one of the unused guest rooms (9) for three people for tonight the House elf nodded and left.  
A little while later in one of the guest rooms at Hogwarts. after Sirius and Remus placed Harmony on one of the three bedrooms with Hedwig watching her. They sat in the common room area and began to talk about what Harmony told them and James.  
Sirius then thought of something "Remus I think James is still alive, I just didn't want to say anything with Harmony here until I know for sure."  
Remus looked at Sirius in surprise and said "Are you sure Sirius?"  
Sirius nodded and said "Yes but I will not be sure until Pettigrew is caught."

Meanwhile, in the Gryfindor third year dorms a pair of twins were looking over a map when they noticed something in the first year a name 'Peter Pettigrew' next to 'Ronald Weasley' so they decided to investigate it.  
When they got to the first year they looked at the map then towards their brother's bed and saw scabbers where the dot said 'Peter Pettigrew' so they grabbed scabbers and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office even though it was past curfew  
After they got to the gargoyle and said "Kit Kats." when the gargoyle moved they ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. When they heard Professor Dumbledore say "Come in" the entered the room and one said "Professor Dumbledore we..."  
the other continued "Think our brothers rat..."  
"might be..."  
"the animagus that the aurors are looking for(10)." they finished together  
That caught Dumbledore's attention and he said "Place the rat on the table, while I call the Aurors and Sirius and Remus." he then used Fawkes to send two letters one to the Madam Bones and Sirius  
After a few minutes later Hedwig brought a still asleep Harmony, Sirius, and Remus, then the fireplace sprang to life as Madam Bones came with Kingsley and another auror walked through. Professor Dumbledore looked at Harmony and asked Sirius "Why did you bring her with you if she's still asleep?"  
Sirius rubbed the back of his head and told Professor Dumbledore "We didn't leave her in the room by herself incase she wakes up. Also we put a put a silencing spell on her so that she will not wake up."  
Professor Dumbledore nodded and then said "It seems that Messrs. Weasley might have found Mr. Pettigrew."  
That caught everyone's attention and looked at the stunned rat onto the table/  
Almost immediately, Sirius noticed the rat's missing a toe and Sirius growled ferociously "I'd recognize that rat anywhere. That rat is Pettigrew."  
Everyone in the room remained perfectly still as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the rat. Slowly, the rat transformed into the pudgy Peter Pettigrew.  
The Aurors rushed to detain the man, but Sirius stopped them with a quick shout "Wait, there's something we want to ask him that might not come up in a trial. Hedwig, if you would be so kind?"  
The phoenix trilled softly, then flashed out of the office only to return seconds later with Professor Snape in tow. At that moment, Harmony began waking up, Sirius quickly took the silencing spell off of her.  
Harmony looked around and asked "Whats going on?" She then noticed that Pettigrew was there and her hair turned blood-red but didn't say anything.  
Professor Dumbledore then said to Professor Snape "Severus do you have any veritaserum on you?"  
Snap nodded and handed Professor Dumbledore who dropped three drops down Pettigrew's throat and Sirius asked "What happened to James Potter on October 31, 2000?"  
Pettigrew answered "I stunned him just before the killing curse hit him." That caused everyone in the room to gasp.  
Harmony then asked as her hair changing from blood-red to dark blue and back again"you mean my dad is still alive?"  
Pettigrew nodded and said "When I left the house after vanished Voldemort ashes and robes he was stunned but still alive."  
Sirius then told Professor Snape "Give him the antidote." Professor Snape nodded and gave Pettigrew the antidote. Harmony hugged Prongs to her chest as she watched as the man was taken away(11).  
Sirius then noticed Harmony was about to go back to sleep, and said "Hedwig do you think you can take her back to the guest room we'll be there in a little while."  
Hedwig trilled in agreement and flashed out of the room with Harmony.

End of Ch. 4

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I now I said I would do Halloween but that and the club will be the next chapter.

Auther Notes:  
(1) Jarvis  
(2)The one from book 5  
(3) Dumbledore wanted for an auror with them in case something happens.  
(4) He may be doing this for Harmony, ACK Hair Potter, and Dumbledore but he's still a politician and he doesn't want to lose the next election.  
(5) Dumbledore told him about her memory  
(6) the portraits  
(7) as in Frigga not Dorea, for those of you confused, she was pointing out that she was named after the Loki's mother  
(8) It means that Moony (the werewolf side of him) is really mad and close to the surface  
(9) Hogwarts has a lot of unused rooms so it probably have some unused guest rooms (that have a common room and however many bedrooms it needs)  
(10) there was an emergency daily prophet during dinner  
(11) the stuffed stag


	6. Ch 5 year 1 part 4

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers or any songs that might appear.

For those readers who have been with me since the beginning up in till before this chapter and haven't read the new prologue I have rewritten it and Ch. 1.

Ch. 5 year 1 part 4

Two days after Sirius trial and Pettigrew was captured Harmony, Hermione, and Draco where walking down to the potions classroom, when they got there they noticed people from all of the house and every year was in the class room, about eight students per year four per class.  
When Professor Snape walked in everyone sat down and he said "Welcome to the advanced potion club. This club was started by the teacher before me, Professor Slughorn, to let those who have a talent for potions to come together. He only took four students per class eight per year. Only those who made a perfect potion in their first potion class are invited by the professor and can join." He paused for a second then said "Now I will be pairing the first years with an older student for the first few sessions and then you can change to someone in your year." Harmony looked around and noticed that Tonks was there.  
When Professor Snape got to Harmony's name he said "Harmony Potter-Tonks you will be paired with Cedric Diggory." Harmony then noticed a tall male student with dark hair and gray eyes waving his hand to get her attention as she walked over and said "Hello I'm Harmony."  
Cedric then said "Hello I'm Cedric."  
A little while later after they finished their potions Harmony looked up and was smiling at Cedric who said "Well done Harmony." Harmony hair became fully pink and said "thank you Cedric." Harmony then noticed that Tonks and a female first year Slytherin was across from Harmony and Cedric and had also finished and Tonks said "Well done Daphne."  
A few minutes later Professor Snape said "Alright seems everyone is finished." He then walked around the room and stopped a each persons and commented on everyone's potion and when he came to Harmony and Cedric's he stopped and noticed a minty smell and asked "Did you add mint?"  
Harmony nodded and said "I knew that mint would not effect anything but the taste and smell of the potion nor would it cause in explosion, if you put it in right after he last step and let it set for a moment, if only in healing potions"  
That caused Professor Snape and a few six and seventh years to raise a brow Professor Snap then nodded and asked "It seems you were correct about that, but how did you know that the mint would not react to the potion?"  
Harmony looked away and said "before I was invited to join this club I looked up all the different reactions, both good and bad, that different potion have to certain ingredients and noticed that no one thought to add mint or other plants to change the taste."  
That caused most of the older students to facepalm and Professor Snape nodded and then said "That's all for this week we will continue this next week." The students nodded and started to pack their things back up. As they left no one noticed that Professor Snape was smiling and said while looking at a picture on his desk of him and Lily, from when they were younger, "She's just like you, Lily."

A few days later Harmony and the others where sitting in the Great Hall listening to the others talk about the up in coming flying lessons when Harmony hair starts to turn pure white in fear, which Hermione noticed and asked Draco "Does everyone need to go to these lessons?"  
Draco nodded and said "Yes" He then noticed Harmony's hair was pure white and asked "What does white mean"  
"Fear, Harmony's afraid of heights under certain circumstances, like being on a broom, she freaks out, but if say she something solid under her, like in a building, she's somewhat fine." Harmony was now shaking.  
Draco looks at her and told her "Maybe we can talk to Madam Hooch about this."  
Harmony nodded and "I hope so. Thank you Draco"  
As the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked to the Quidditch Pitch and a woman with spiky short gray hair and piercing yellow eyes who said "Hurry up" as the first years were coming towards her and Harmony's hair was still white as they as they approached the Pitch and Draco asks Madam Hooch "Madam Hooch can Harmony and I talk to you?"  
Madam Hooch looked at both Harmony and Draco and then noticed Harmony Hair and the fact that she was shaking a lot. She then askes "Mr. Malfoy what is the matter with Miss. Potter-Tonks."  
Draco looked at Harmony then told Madam Hooch "She has a somewhat fear of heights."  
That caused Madam raised a brow and said "what do you mean somewhat and how do you know what she's feeling"  
Draco told her "From what Hermione told me she starts to freak out if she doesn't have something solid, like a floor in a building, under her when she is up high. As for how I know, her hair is like a mood ring when it comes to extreme emotions. The trick is figuring out what solid color goes with the emotion, white according to Hermione is fear"  
That caused Madam Hooch to gasp and told Harmony "Don't worry Miss Potter-Tonks, I always have a few students that are afraid of heights, and I never endanger any of my students by forcing them on a broom you are excused from these lessons but if you like you can stay and watch."  
Harmony sat with Hermione who was also afraid of Heights, watched as the other student as they where taught how to fly.

Sometime that night in Professor Dumbledore's office the teachers where having a staff meeting and just got to the first years when Professor Dumbedore askes "How is Miss. Potter-Tonks doing?"  
Professor Flitwick laughed "She along with Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are the top three in their year. Though she is easily embarrassed."  
That caused the other teachers nod and Professor Snape then told them "She's one of the eight I chose this year." That caused most of the teachers to gasp. A few minutes later after they finished talking about the rest of the first years  
Professor Quirrell came in and said "S-sorry I-I'm l-late P-pro-fes-sor."  
Dumbledore just waved his off and then said "It looks like this meeting is over." The teachers then left.

Sometime later it was Halloween, at the feast, Harmony, Hermione, and Draco where sitting at the Raveclaw table the first thing most of the people noticed was Harmony was really sad but her hair was mostly black with red bangs instead of dark blue.  
Susan who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table asked Tonks, who was across from her, "Why is Harmony's hair black and red and not dark blue I mean she's clearly upset."  
Tonks looked at Harmony and looked sad and said "Harmony has her hair like that every year on Halloween in remembrance of her parents."  
That caused most of the Hufflepuff gasps and then Professor Quirrell came running in yelling "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you should know." he then fainted  
This caused most of the younger students started to freak out and Professor Dumbledore to raise his wand and made two loud bangs and said "Everyone please calm down and please stay in the Great Hall while I and a few teachers go looking for the troll we will be locking the door behind us so no one follow us." After he said that he and a few teachers left.  
A few minutes after the teachers left Professor Quirrell started to get up and tried to leave but found the door locked Harmony noticed that he was furious and when he noticed that all of the students where still in the Great Hall then sat down at the teachers table.  
A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore came back in and said "The troll has been taken care of, you can now go back to your dorms.

Near the end of the year Harmony and Draco got into trouble along with Neville and Ron Weasley, Harmony was walking back to the common from the library just before curfew after one of her legs gave way for no reason and wasn't found in till after curfew by Flinch and was taken McGonagall, Draco was trying to find Harmony and ran into Neville who was looking for Ron who had threaten, for not being in Gryfindor(1), to hurt Harmony in the common room to stop him, all three were caught by Professor McGonagall.  
A week later Harmony and the others where walking to Hagrid's cabin following Filch and saw Hagrid with a huge black boarhond that was slobbering, when Filch walked over to Hagrid and said "Heres the students."  
He then left and Hagrid then a bit hesitantly opened the gate that led to the Forbidden Forest and told Harmony and the others "Someone has been attacking and killing the unicorns in the forest." That caused Ron to pale  
Then Harmony to gasp then asked "What would kill unicorns."  
Hagrid just shrugged and said "I'm not shore."  
He then split them into groups and Harmony was paired with Draco and Fang (2) and told them "Try to stay on the path."  
A few minutes later they heard a strange sound and decided to investigate and found something was attacking a unicorn and when it noticed Harmony and Draco It tried to attack them and Draco and fang ran while Harmony was planted to the spot in fear when a black wolf attacked the thing and killed it.  
When a black cloud in the shape of Voldemort's face came of the thing and said "Harmony Potter you my have thought me dead but I never did only was without a body."  
Then the face went right through her, causing Harmony to lose consciousness but she could hear a man say "It's ok little sis I've got you..."

End of Ch. 5

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Who what I chapter First the Potion Club then the Flying lesson, then Halloween, then finally Voldemort and a mysterious man at the end of the chapter.

Auther's Notes

(1)Ron was really unhappy about Harmony's sorting and who she was friends with (He thinks she should have been in Gryffindor and his friend) and has been tretining to do something to her in the Gryffindor common all year. Neville didn't see him in the common room so so he was worried about Harmony.

(2) I'm not pairing her with Ron for ovious reasons.


	7. Ch 6 year 1 end Summer part 1

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Avengers or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 6 year 1 end and summer part 1

The next thing Harmony knew she was waking up in the Hospital Wing with a male around looked 18 or 19 with short black hair and had a few scars on his face, Sirius, and Mrs. Tonks were all asleep in chairs around her and noticed her bag next to her and decided to contact Tony, or Uncle Tony as he told Harmony to call him after she had told him how old she was.  
Harmony looked into her bag and found her Laptop, Portable Internet connection, and her headphones with the mic attached and booted them up and started to hack her way into Stark Industries again(1) and managed to get in a few seconds and Jarvis said "Hello Miss. Lily here to talk to Mr. Starks again."  
"Yes I am but you should probably turn up the volume on your end because I see at least 3 people asleep on my end." Harmony whispered to Jarvis  
Just then Tony's voice said "Hey little hacker, are you still coming to New York this summer, to show Pepper and myself your rune(2) because I really can't wait."  
Harmony let out a soft laugh and told him, "Yes Hedwig will take myself and whoever Mum lets come with me to the America Ministry of Magic then we'll come straight to the tower after we've checked in with them."  
Tony laughed on his end and said "Good now little hacker what have you been doing since we last talked."  
Harmony then told him what happened except what happened during the detention she then noticed that the male was waking up and Harmony told Tony "I have to go Uncle Tony one of the people here are waking up."  
"Alright little hacker be careful" Tony told Harmony.  
The man then looked at Harmony and she noticed he had the same green eyes as her and she started to shake.  
The male then noticed Harmony shaking and said "don't worry little sister I will not hurt you." After she calmed down he then noticed she was about to fall asleep again and continued, "You look like your about to fall asleep little sis."  
Harmony looked at him and said "I need Prongs, my stuffed stag, to fall asleep."  
That caused the male to laugh and picked up Prongs for the bedside table and handed it to her and Harmony closed her eyes and while the male was humming her Lullaby.

A few hours later Harmony woke up and saw Sirius, Mrs. Tonks, and Dumbledore where talking to the male, and Harmony heard the male say "My name is Fenrir I was looking for my father, in my wolf form, when I came across Harmony being attacked by a man in the forest who had just killed a unicorn so I killed the man before he could Kill her, after he was died a cloud in the shape of a face said 'Harmony Potter you my have thought me dead but I never did only was without a body.' then it went through her. When I got a good look at her and a good sniff of her scent I found that she looked a lot like my father and even had a similar scent to him, there was only one thing that came to mind she was my little sister."  
That caused both Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Tonks to gasp, but Sirius asked "Fenrir as in the son of Loki from Norse Mythology." Fenrir nodded and Sirius groaned and said "then your correct she is your little sister, but if you're looking for Loki, he disappeared 10 years ago when a very evil wizard attacked him and his family here on Midgard, Harmony's mother was killed and Loki was stunned no one knows what happened to him after that not even Harmony and the person who stunned him."  
Harmony then sat up and looked like she was really uncomfortable, the prosthetics are not meant to be slept in, and whispered "Prongs, Lily" and then took off her prosthetic legs and put them next to her.  
That caught the attention of the others in the room to Harmony whose Hair was pink again and said "Their not meant to be slept in and if you do you have to sleep on your side because of the sensor in the back of the prosthetic where the real leg ends."  
That made Professor Dubledore and Sirius nod and Fenrir look mad and somewhat calmly asks "Little sis what happened to your legs?"  
Harmony's hair turned dark blue and told him what happened.(3)  
After she finished Fenrir looked like he was going to kill something and Harmony said "If you want to go kill something have Hedwig take you into the forest and do it."  
Hedwig chose that moment to flashed into the room.  
Fenrir looked at Hedwig then shook his head and said "I'll be fine little sis."

A few weeks later It was the end-of-term feast, and Harmony spent most of the time with either her brother or her friends, which now included three Slytherins named Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Blaise Zabini.  
Harmony, Draco, and Hermione where sitting in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table. All around the hall were Ravenclaw banner,  
Professor Dumbledore then stood up and said "Another year! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller then they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now as I understand it, the House cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place is Gryffindor with two hundred points," Harmony saw most of the Gryffindors glaring at Ron Weasly, who she had found out tried to cursed her with a leg locker curse that only hit one of her prosthetic legs and caused her, Draco, and Neville to get the detention in the forest, when Professor McGonagall found out she was so mad and Ron lost 100 points and earned two more detention. Then Dumbledore continued "In third place is Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six; and Ravenclaw has four hundred and seventy-two, that means that Ravenclaws are the winners."  
That caused the Ravenclaw table to explode with applause and Harmony hair was yellow untill Draco then grabbed her and hugged her and then it was pink.

On the train back Harmony and the others, including Fenrir and the three Slytherins, were sitting in expanded compartment when Blaise asked "What are you doing this summer."  
Harmony told him "Fenrir and I are going to New York to visit Uncle Tony to talk about the rune I created."  
Fenrir nodded and said "I'm also going to be looking for our father while there." (4)  
Hermione said "My parents and I usually go somewhere out of the country during the summers."  
The other people in the room said "same here."

After the train came to a stop at the station Harmony and the others got off the train and went to their parents and Harmony, Hermione, Tonks and Fenrir went over to the Tonks, Sirius and the Grangers while saying "See you next year." and left the station.

About a month later it was three days untill Harmony's twelfth birthday, Harmony and Fenrir where getting ready for their trip to New York. Harmony put everything she needed in her bag(5) and Fenrir was using a wizarding suitcase that the Tonks had given him that could shrink and unshrink on command. Mrs. Tonks came in and asks "Are you two ready to go?"  
Harmony told her "We're ready Mum. Don't worry I'll call you when we get to the tower."  
Mrs. Tonks nodded and said to Fenrir "please look after her. She is our daughter no matter what."  
Fenrir nodded and said "Don't worry Mrs. Tonks I will not let anything happen to my little sister."  
Hedwig then flashed into the room and both Harmony and Fenrir grabbed onto one of the tail feathers.

After Harmony and Fenrir left the American Ministry of Magic, they headed to Stark Tower.  
Once they get to Stark Tower, Harmony called Tony and once he answered she said "We're outside the tower and by the way nice tower."  
Tony then said "come in Jarvis well bring you both up."  
"Ok." she then hanged up and told Fenrir "he said to come in."  
They enter the tower and a voice said "Hello Miss. Potter-Tonks. Mr. Fenrir"  
Harmony smiled and said "Hello Jarvis."  
Jarvis then said "Mr. Starks told me to bring you to the penthouse." after he said that the elevator opened and both Harmony and Fenrir got into it and went up to the penthouse.  
When they arrive Harmony saw Tony and Pepper who when he saw her said "Hello little hacker."  
Harmony then said "Hello Uncle Tony, Miss Potts."

A little while later Harmony was sitting in the penthouse, after Harmony called Mrs. Tonks and told her they made it, alone with Pepper and Fenrir where sitting on the couches and Pepper was looking at a computer when they heard Tony say "Good to go on this end the rest is up to you" Harmony and Fenrir also had a computer and was seeing part of New York, mostly the Tower, from the camera in Tony's Iron Man suite.  
"You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off-line?" Pepper asks Tony through a communicator in her ear.  
Tony then replies "Stark Tower's about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. Light her up."  
Pepper then flipped a ton of switches on the computer and they all saw Stark Tower light up including the STARK on the front. Pepper then asked "How does it look?"  
"Like Christmas- but with more ... me."  
That caused both Harmony and Fenrir, even though he didn't know what Christmas was, to laugh.  
Once Tony got back into the tower and the Iron Man Suite was off, Jarvis said "Sir an Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line."  
"Tell him I'm out."  
"Sir I'm afraid he's insisting."  
"Jarvis grow a spine I have guests."  
"Sir the telephone."  
Just then a mans voice said "Mr. Stark, we need to talk."  
"You have reached the life modal decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message" Tony said while Harmony and Pepper muffled giggle and Fenrir was biting his lip trying not laugh.  
The man then said "It's urgent."  
"then leave it urgently." As he said this the elevator opened to reveal Agent Coulson who saired at Harmony and Fenrir and thought 'I didn't know Miss. Potter-Tonks was in the states.' he then turned to Tony and said "Mr. Stark."  
Pepper then said "Phil come in."  
Agent Coulson then told her "I can't stay." he then said "We need you and probably Miss. Potter-Tonks over there to look this over as soon as possible."  
When he said her name Harmony looked up and said innocently "I'm 11 almost 12 what can I do"  
That made both Tony and Fenrir laugh and Tony said "You mean besides pranking all of S.H.I.E.L.D I don't now how many times and copying information for blackmail incase you get caught (6)."  
That information made Agnet Coulson's eye twitch.  
He then tried to handed a computer to Tony who said "I... don't like to be handed things" he then handed it to Harmony and pulled out another one  
Pepper then said "That's fine I love to be handed things. Lets trade." she then handed him the glass she had in her hand for the computer and then handed it to Tony  
Tony then said "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other... Thursday."  
Harmony then asked innocently while looking at the information on the computer, "Is this about the Avengers? Which I now nothing about really."  
Tony then said while also looking at the computer that was handed to him" The Avengers' Initiative was scrapped, I thought... and I didn't even qualify."  
Harmony then said "I didn't know that."  
"Yeah apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others." Tony said to Agent Coulson.  
Fenrir then noticed both Loki and Thor's profiles and asks "Why do you profiles on both Thor and Loki and why has Loki's profile been updated with in the past few days? I've been looking for him for the past two years here on Midgard"  
That caused both Tony and Agent Coulson to stare at Fenrir and agent Coulson asked "Who are you? Why are you here on Midgard?"  
"My name is Fenrir Lokison and I was asked by the Allfather, since I was already on Midgard, to see if I could find Loki here on Midgard after the whole Bifrost Bridge being broken. I met up with Harmony when a man tried to kill her about three or four months."  
That made Tony stop and said "as in the giant wolf."  
Fenrir blushed and said "I'm not a giant wolf I can change into a regular wolf. I don't even know where the giant part in the stories comes from."  
Agent Coulson nodded and said "That makes sense."

The next day Harmony and Fenrir sat in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Agent Coulson and two men came into the room, one was Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner and Harmony noticed Rogers hand ten dollars to Fury, who then headed to Banner and said "Doctor, thank you for coming,"  
Fury then put his hand out to shake Banners who hesitantly toke it and said "Thanks for asking nicely." before asking "So... how long am I staying?"  
"Once we have our hands on the Tesseract you're in the wind."  
Banner then asked "Where are you on that?"  
Agent Coulson told him "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet: cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite it's eye's and ears for us."  
Just then Rogers noticed Harmony and Fenrir and asked "What is a kid and teenager doing here."  
Fenrir growled and said "I'm over 200 years old I just look young."  
That made Rogers do a double take and Harmony said "He doesn't like people talking about the age he looks. I'm here to help Mr. Banner and Uncle Tony."  
That made everyone but Fury and Agent Coulson jaw drop and Fury nodded and said "Miss. Potter-Tonks' IQ is as high as both Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner, she will not fight though, she's way to young."  
Harmony laughed at the faces and asked the red-head female with puppy-dog eyes "Can you take me to the lab now? Please."  
The red-headed female looked uncomfortable and then looked at Fury who nodded and said "Take Mr. Banner also."  
After they left someone said "Sir, we found a 99% mach to Loki"

A few hours later Harmony and Banner met up with the others in the main room and Harmony sat down next to Fenrir who was talking to Fury and telling him "Something isn't right about him I can't place it but there's something different about him."  
Harmony then hacked into the camera in the cage that Loki was in and noticed something and asked Fenrir "Fenrir isn't Loki's eyes suppose to be green?"  
That made everyone in the room stop and look at Harmony, and Thor looked at Fenrir and then at Harmony and said "Yes Lady Harmony they are. May I ask why?"  
Harmony blushed and her hair turned pink and turned her laptop around and asked "Then why are they blue now." the others looked at her laptop and notice she was right  
Fury looked at Harmony and asked "Miss Potter-Tonks do you think you could look at something?"  
He then brought up two pictures both of Clint Barton one from before Loki toke him and one from after.  
Harmony looked at the pictures and noticed that the after pictures eyes and said "His eyes are the same color as Loki's." That made everyone stop. suddenly Harmony had in idea of how to snap Loki out of whatever it was that was controlling him and left the room with her laptop and found a room that was empty and sat down and Hacked into every single speaker in the base and started to look through her play list and found one that was labeled 'Lullaby for you (Norse)' and clicked it twice and then the song started to play all around the base(7):  
There might not be an answer to this too  
why the sky is blue, Is the change in me all true?  
now that you are next to me,  
I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you

Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,  
the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see  
Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,  
somewhere deep inside of me

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone

Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me,  
is it because I'm still fifteen, Or the loneliness in me  
Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly through the windy nights,  
just to dream of you tonight

A Lullaby For You  
Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be all right  
Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone

Maybe I'll turn back to stay  
Where I came from only yesterday  
Whisper then,"The past is gone eternally"

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone  
You are not alone

With Loki as the song started he was holding his head starting to get flashbacks of his time as James Potter, and the good memories from before the accident on the Bifrost Bridge that were locked away by Thanatos, to make him hate his family and friends on Asgard. By the end of the song he remembered everything and when he opened his eye's they where green again. He then whispered "Harmony"  
With the Avengers both Thor and Fenrir looked around the room found where the music was coming from, and Fury looked annoyed and was about to tell someone to stop the music when Fenrir said "Wait Harmony may be on to something look at the camera in Loki's cell.  
Fury and the others then looked at the screen and noticed that Loki was holding his head and Thor said "This song..."  
Just as the song ended Tony then looked at him and said "That song sounds familiar..." Just then a huge bang was heard.  
Then Someone said "Engine 1 is down."  
Suddenly Harmony's voice was heard throughout the main room and said "Can someone please help me, my legs got trapped in some debris." That caused most of the people in the room to noticed that she was not in the room and Fenrir went to find his little sister and found her after he passed 5 or 6 other doors and told her "Harmony your going to need to leave them here for now once this is over we'll get them."  
Harmony nodded and said "Prongs Lily" she then carefully moved away from her prosthetics and ruble into Fenrir's arms and cried and said "I'm ok but I'm scared big brother."  
Fenrir then noticed the headphones around her neck and that the other end was in her bag, and said "Let's get back to the others and have someone check you out."  
Harmony nodded and Fenrir carried here back to the main room and when they got their Harmony heard another Bang and someone say "Engine 2 has just failed." Harmony noticed that Tony, Rogers, and Thor had left the room  
Fenrir placed Harmony in one of the chairs and Harmony looked at Fury and said "If they somehow break your paying for them to be fixed."  
Fury nodded after seeing her legs, or lack thereof, and then someone said "Sir the cameras are out it was Barton."  
Fury then put a finger to his ear and said "It's Hawkeye."  
Harmony then looked at the cameras, that was still working because she hacked straight into the camera not the server, outside the cell that Loki was in and noticed that Loki was leaving the cell and looked at Fenrir and said "You might want to go check on Loki if he's back to normal he might just apparate to England himself before Thor gets to him." Hedwig then came in and perched on Fenrir and he nodded.  
Hedwig then flashed him to the room where Loki was and Fenrir noticed He has green eyes again and said "Father, Harmony's ok for the most part but you might want to come with me."  
Loki looks at Fenrir and nodded and asked "How long has it been?"  
Fenrir looked sad then told him"For her it's been ten years. You've technically only been missing for two though."  
Thor chose that moment to come in and asked Fenrir "How did you beat me here?"  
Fenrir points to his shoulder at Hedwig and laughs and then said "Uncle Thor, fathers back to normal look at his eyes."  
Just then agent Coulson came in with a big weapon and looked around and saw that nothing bad was happening and said "and I was really hoping to use this." He then put the huge gun like weapon down  
Then Thor said "Shouldn't we help the others?" before the other people in the room could answer he left the room.  
Fenrir sighed and asks Loki and Coulson "He does know there is a phoenix on my shoulder right?"

Sometime later in the main area,after the base wasn't falling out of the sky, Harmony was listening to music while being stuck in a chair when Fenrir, Loki, and Agent Coulson flashed in with Hedwig, then the others came in, when Loki noticed Harmony he ran to her and hugged her and said "Harmony I'm so sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I had no choice"  
Harmony hair tuned dark blue and tears in her eyes as she hugged him back, and said "It's ok dad. Your here now that's all that matters"  
The Avengers and Fury stopped and then there was a flash,Thor looked at Fenrir who was laughing and had a camera Hedwig still on his shoulder, both looking smug and asked him "Did you know?"  
Fenrir nodded and said "I found out from her godfather, after I saved her about from a man who was going to kill her about three or four months ago."  
Just then everyone heard Jarvis through Harmony's Laptop say "Sir someones in Stark Tower and trying to set something up on the roof."  
Loki then stiffened and said "S*** The plan's still on." As he said that every female in the room glared at him and Natasha, who along with Barton where sitting next to Loki, hit him over the head with a thick book that Harmony had put down and said "Don't curse in front of a child."  
Harmony then asks "Should you go to New York to stop whatever the plan is?"  
That made everyone in the room spring into action and all of the Avengers left the room Harmony then asked Fury "Is there any room around here with a lot of screens that I can use." Fury nodded and activated the room where he usually talks to the council and Harmony Hacked into the screens and into every camera in and around Stark Tower for five blocks and put them on the screens , and asks Fury "Does everyone have a communicator in their ear?"  
Fury nodded,amazed at what he was seeing, she then hacked into all of the communicator as well and asks through her wireless headset "Can everyone hear me?"  
Seven voices said "We hear you." Harmony then looked at the camera on the roof of Stark Tower and saw that the person on it was almost ready to start the portal up and said "Guys you might want to hurry the portal is almo..."  
The portal opened just as she said that and continued "Nevermind the portal just opened."  
That made all of the male Avengers curse then Harmony saw Tony fly over the Tower and asked him "Tony can I have the feed from your suit?"  
Harmony then heard him say "Go ahead little Hacker."  
Harmony then Hacked into the camera in the suite and saw placed it on one of the screens and noticed that the others had arrived and Jumped out of the plane and Harmony watched as Banner became the Hulk who roared and Harmony then heard the door to the area open and heard someone say "Sir we found Miss Potter-Tonks' prosthetic legs in the rubble and thought that she would like them back."  
Harmony then turned around and said not caring who heard her, "Can I have them back please, I would like to get out of this chair and take a look at some of the videos closer."  
That made the Avengers except Fenrir gasped and Fenrir said "Can we not talk about this right now we're in the middle of something right now."  
As the Avengers separated to either help or get rid of the Harmony then noticed that a bus got flipped on its side and said "Guys a bus, full of people, just got turned on its side about a block from Stark Tower on the east side of it."  
Just as she put her prosthetic legs someone or someones where trying to contact this room and Harmony told Fury "Someones trying to contact this room."  
Fury then told her "Put them on the opposite wall let them see the Avengers and you in action."  
Harmony nodded and put the council on the opposite wall and made the screens with the avengers on it slitly bigger and Fury then asked "Why are you calling now and not when this whole thing started."  
One of the people stated "I had to get the Minister of Magic here in England once I saw James Potter aka Loki. I'm not sure about the other."  
Harmony turned around and saw the Prime Minister and Minister Fudge on one of the screens and said while still also keeping an eye on the Avengers "Hello Prime Minister, Minister Fudge."  
That made the other people on the council looked at Harmony and then they noticed the screens that they usually take up and saw the Avengers and the Prime Minister asked "Miss Potter-Tonks what are you doing at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters."  
Harmony laughed and said, with the mic away from her mouth so the others couldn't here her, "I was in America for a week visiting Uncle Tony when one of his..." points at Fury and continued "agents came to get him and when he found out I was there they invited me as well, because of my IQ and perfect memory."  
Just then Harmony saw this huge thing come out of the portal from the camera in Tony's suit and put the mic back to her mouth then asks "Does anyone besides Tony see what I see?"  
Rogers then said "If you mean the huge whale like thing? Then yes, yes we do."  
After a few minutes the council except the Prime Minister, decided to send a missile to New York to stop the invasion and Harmony decided after Fury left to try and stop it to turn off the sound on the councils end and told the Avengers "Guy the council decided to try and boom New York. Fury's trying to stop it but..."  
After Tony guides the missile into the portal and Harmony lost the connection with both his communicator and camera she looked at the other cameras and noticed that he was falling and not stopping she yelled "SOMEONE CATCH HIM HIS SUIT HAS NO POWER!" she then saw the Hulk catch him and then brought up the closes camera and noticed that Tony wasn't breathing and held her breath and heard Hulk roar and Tony started to breath again and ask "no one kissed me right? Good we won. Go Team."  
Harmony disconnected all of the cameras and asks "Is everyone ok."  
Fenrir then said "We're ok Harmony."  
A few hours later Harmony was sitting in Stark Tower and talking, more like being yelled at, on Mrs. Tonks, when Harmony finally got a chance to talk, said "Mum I'm ok I was at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters when all of this happened." Harmony then noticed the elevator door opening and said "Mum their coming I need to go." Mrs. Tonks then said something and Harmony replied "I love you to Mum bye." the door to the elevator opened to revile...

End Ch. 6

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Alright finally done_._

Author Notes:  
(1) Tony asked her to do it so that he could see if he could find a way for even she couldn't hack into Starks' Industries  
(2) Tony's a squib and Pepper's a witch and they can help her sell products with her rune on it to witch and wizards and she will get 50% because she invited it.  
(3) I'm not typing it again the original scene and when she explained it to Sirius and Remus was enough for me  
(4) the truth about James came out a week after Fenrir saved Harmony (Rita Skeeter) if only in England.  
(5) It's like Hermione's little bag in the seventh book but more organized, bigger, and goes around her shoulder.  
(6) Her father is Loki after all.  
(7) the lyrics are in English but what everyone is hearing in the story in Norse.


End file.
